


Shopping

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Holiday Wishes - 2014 [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

"Just put the thing down and come over here."

"But Danno-"

"No, _no_ , **no**!"

"Danno-"

"No, Steven. That looks like some sort of torture device."

"..."

"Sirs, that's one of our top-"

"I don't care! We're not getting it."

"Danny."

"Steven."

" _Danny_."

"Fine."

"..."

"Good choice. Is there anything else?"

"N-"

"Yes. Let me just..."

"What? What else do we need to get?"

"Shush, Danno."

"Is this everything now?"

"..."

"Yes."

"Fantastic. Your total is two hundred eighty-seven dollars and sixty-nine cents."

"Babe-"

"Here."

"Thank you for shopping at Pleasure Shak, home of all your adult fantasy goods."


End file.
